Lying on the Ground and Slowly Dying
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Basically what was going through Christina's head as she lay wounded in the season premiere 5x01 . With an appearance by Owen Hunt aka McArmy . My first attempt at a GA fic.


**Author Notes/Disclaimers****: I'm pretty new to the show but I've some research on that past seasons' storylines and character relationships. So there's a good chance of some of this being OOC. My apologies. Characters and events belong to the show's creators/writers and not me.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

_Oh come on, did I REALLY deserve this? I'm dying here!_

_All I did was snap. Everyone snaps…especially when they have to hear about Derek this and Derek that. Did Meredith think that I would be able to tolerate it much longer? I mean, her relationship with Derek has had more ups-and-down to last several lifetimes together._

_Perhaps I deserved the slip, but what did driving an icicle in my abdomen prove? It only proves that if I lie here dying outside the hospital, then I don't get the happy ending which Meredith promised me I would have._

_Okay, maybe I am selfish. Truth is, even my stupidest intern (which I guess is all of them), would be able to not doubt that Meredith deserves that Cinderella ending more than I do. I've been confused, distraught, agitated, angry, every emotion in the hormonal rainbow as I try to gather why Preston would do that to me…on the day we were to be married…on the day I was supposed to have my happy ending. But in the back of my mind, it must have been because I always thought it would be Meredith first. Wouldn't anyone?_

_When she speaks of Derek (and it's mostly the same boring anxious "oh-my-god what-ifs"), it's never optimistic. Is that really how love is supposed to work? I think she looks too much into the whole running into ex-lovers and having kids that are going to carry the worst parts of your gene pool. Why does she have to tell me every little thing? I mean, after everything I went through. Why do I have to hear her next reason to be miserable again? Maybe she enjoys it, I dunno. She's complicated for someone I've known for a very long time._

_You know what Meredith should do instead? She might as well marry me…in the metaphorical sense. We're going to grow old together, she would sometimes say…but she would never say that about Derek. And you would think the wedding would've been done and over with._

_Geez, growing old together…that's an unpleasant thought. Am I going to have to cut her food for her when we're 80? I probably would have to do everything just to keep her from starving now wouldn't I?_

_Oh who the hell am I kidding? For all the optimistic cheerfulness that makes Meredith Grey, I think there's a part of me that wants her to be as miserable as me. Best friends want nothing more than their best friends to follow their path…single…miserable…loneliness._

_Damn it all._

_I guess I am more selfish than I thought._

_But come on…an icicle? Where is Meredith with that help anyway?_

_Some friend._

_I just don't understand why this is happening? Someone in control of the fates is enjoying the fact that we're all holding our breaths to see when Meredith is going to have all of her dreams come true…_

_…and when I'm going to be buried 6 feet under…_

_Well, I guess if I die now…maybe things will finally change. Maybe Meredith will no longer worry about all of this stupid "chatty perfect-haired wilderness living " crap and I won't be given reason to have her shut up anymore, well…mainly cause I'm going to be dead in five minutes._

_How typical that this is how I'm going to die: victim of the greatest freak accident in history just a foot away from the entrance to the 12th best teaching hospital (ugh)…death only sped up by the stupidity of interns who don't pay attention to a single thing I have taught them._

_I guess I give up. Karma is a bitch and the icicle suggests that I've failed more than I should have. Fine. Take me Karma. You'll be sorry when Seattle Grace's ranking drops to 50. Then you'll regret the whole icicle routine._

_I'm in horrid pain right now, but my insides laugh at you and your stupid starry sky…_

_Stupid, starry, starry, sky…WHAT THE HELL?!_

Her thoughts were "rudely" interrupted by that face. Sergeant Tracheotomy-with-a-Pen. Mr. Leg Staples. McHottie. He was blocking her visions of the stars with that face of hotness and curiosity.

He seems to be smiling. Christina thought for a second that he was laughing at her pain.

But instead he chuckled "damsel in distress".

Before Christina could protest or question his actions, he scooped her up in his arms and brought her into the hospital. This seemed like the basic romantic Derek and Meredith scenario…being scooped up by a knight in shining armor.

This has to be a dream, she thought. Happy endings don't happen to Christina Yang.

But Karma was always on a roll.


End file.
